THE REAL CHATROOM!
by THAT THING THAT HAPPENED
Summary: A realistic chatroom based on the whims and thoughts of people we know, love, hate and just plain don't get...Nah I'm just kiddin' ya, It's completely random. Rated T for excessive swaring and minor 'black jokes'.


Hey Lovely/ Angry/ Depressed/ Annoyed that this is taking forever people! This is a chat room based on the people in our class! So...don't tell them what we've been saying 'cause they will rip our heads off and set us on fire so yep were all very supporting and friendly as you can tell so yep. Please read

...

Homicidal, Happiness-comes-with-fries, Hyperactive-chipmunk, The-best-speaker-system-EVA, Emo04, My-momma-owns-a-taser-ya'll, Goku, Sonic, Side-show-B.O.B, Smurf, I'm-not-German, Punjab-curry-house, Bieber-is-mah-GAWD!, My-hair-IS-Everything, Evil-twin, Team-Ashleigh, IC-DEAD-PEOPLE, I-C-PIXIES, Katz-on-Broadway, Ponie-boi-4-life,No-Phat-chix-puh-leaze, Subtitle, Butterflies-make-me-depressed, Heavily-influenced-LOL Have all joined the chat room.

Happiness comes with fries: H-E-L-L-O

Homicidal: I'm homicidal hehehe

The best speaker system: Wow, there's a shocker *gasps in horror*

Hyperactive chipmunk: Hello all you...things!

Smurf: Anyone watch desperate house wives last night?

Side show B.O.B: OMFJB! I know, I can't believe she was the murderer!

I'm-not-German!: Hey smurf, wanna come over my house for tea?

Smurf: Yes please. No sugar thankyou.

I'm-not-German: Not even brown sugar?

Smurf: No, I'm on a diet

Subtitle: ...

I'm not German: You can come too subtitle!

Subtitle:..

I'm not German: Get out! Realli?

Subtitle: ...

I'm not German: Oh no he didn't! * snaps fingers*

Happiness comes with fries: Err...Are we interrupting your conversation cause if we are YAY!

Butterflies-make-me-depressed: They're everywhere

Bieber-is-mah-GAWD!: Okay-Okay breathe through the brown paper bag & relax think happy things! DON'T DIE! NOOOOO!

Butterflies-make-me-depressed: Oh, sorry did I type dat?

The best speaker system ever: Yes. Yes you did.

Homicidle: Kudos!

Goku: What did you say?

Homicidal: Kudos! hehe

Goku: Kudos...I like IT!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: You like anything...that's why mums gone!

Goku: Get to your room!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: I'm in my room!

Goku: What? well go outside!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: Nah maybe tomorrow...

My mummy has a taser: Iy luv ths ur ment 2 spl thngs wrng!

Heavily influenced: OOOOOOOKAY THEN!...

ICDEADPEOPLE: Guess wat I jst met ths ldy frm IGA!

My mummy owns a taser: Isnt ths gr8 spllin wrng!

ICPIXIES: HeY mAmA dUkE!

Homicidle: Where am I, where am I, U can't c me , Where'd I go?

Sonic: Where Are You?

Homicidle: I don't no

Sonic: Seriously you're talented

Homicidal: * jumps out frm sheet with smirk* here I am!

The best speaker system ever: She was under a sheet!

Happiness comes with fries: She is darn talented...more talented then my dog who I may remind you can juggle a spoon on his tongue! She can do that...I'll ask Mum if we can take her home!

The best speaker system ever: She was under a sheet 4 cryin out loud

My mummy owns a taser: And a good sheet it is!

Goku: Sonic, I need that jacket I gave you back

Sonic: But you just gave it to me 5 minutes ago

Goku: I am your friend and as ur friend I have to tell you something

Sonic: Wat?

Goku: It makes you look fat

Sonic: Why didn't you tell me that 5 minutes ago!

Goku: Ur just jealous

Sonic: Wat

Goku: U've always been jealous

Sonic: Of wat!

Goku: My figure!

Sonic: U have a terrible figure!

Goku: Okay now u've crossed the barrier sistah!

Sonic: The barrier lead to my room!

Goku: Thats not the problem here!

Sonic: Yeah well you suck at socializing!

Goku: Oh-no you take that back!

Sonic: Your right I'm sorry

Goku: Well...

Sonic: That your such a fucking manipulative dipshit!

Goku: Oh don't you start with me!

Sonic: Already have and I plan to finish it! Your nose is fake!

Goku: *Gasps* You promised not to tell anyone *whisper*

Happiness-comes-with fries: Well I think you both look awful :3

Goku and Sonic: STAY OUT OF THIS!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: Hmph! Fine, I'll leave!

Happiness-comes-with-fries has left the chatroom...4eva...nah jokes.

Goku: Oh look at what you did! I have to put up with that you know! Were f****ng neighbors!

Sonic: You shouted at her too! and you sure you guys arent related ? cos I recall something in your attitude thats similar! What was it? Oh yeah your both hypocrites (and meanies.)

Goku: *Gasps* How dare you fight me with big words I don't understand!

Sonic: Well maybe if you listened to me once in a while you wouldn't be this stupid waaah

*Ding-ing-ing*

Alert Sonic has started sobbing. A meltdown will commence in 2 hours. Thankyou for shopping with the fresh food people.

Goku: Honey, no settle down breathe in...and out & push!

Side-show-B.O.B: Hey guys!

Goku: Push damn it!

Side-show-B.O.B: Bye guys!

Sonic: Oh look you drove our only so away (Joking)

Goku: Its your fault you put tooo much pressure one her (Not joking)

Sonic: It's a boy! (Joking still)

Goku: It's your fault if he turns out ugly he's going to get picked on at school! (Totally not joking!)

Homicidal: Hey guyyyyyyyyys!

Sonic: Homicidal, pleaassse tell Goku here that our son *wink wink* will be a beautiful young male! pretty pllllease!

Goku: Well...

Homicidal: Yea, your babys going to be ugly! :p

Goku: I knew it!

Sonic: Oh come on my arch enemy is Happiness-comes-with-fries not you and isn't Goku your enemy? You're meant to be nice to me!

Homicidal: Yea but he gets jealous when I be nice to other people and not him so I find that it's better this way it keeps us both happy and distracted and motivated!

Goku: We find it's not just better for us but also for everyone around us!

Sonic: Okay? so what are you doing homicidal?

Homicidal: Playing UNO with Happiness-comes-with-fries!

Goku: Really?

Homicidal: Nah. Truthfully I'm watching Dora the explorer with my nephew!

Sonic: I LOVE THAT SHOW!

Goku: OMG SO DO I!

Homicidal: Oh by the way Goku, your hair is soooo last year

Goku: Can we have one day where you do not mention my terrific hair! Please! Oh, the beach called, it said it wanted its waves back!

Homicidal: *Gasps* Take that back!

Goku: Never! Mwahhaahaha!

Homicidal: Dude, what's with the laugh?

Sonic: Yeah, dude it's like Emo!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: Yeah, if we wanted to listen to emo's we'd talk to EMO04, which by the way...where is he?

Emo04: Here I am!

Homicidal: Let me guess you were in New York claiming your latest victim to cut?

Emo04: How did you know? You must be psychic?

Homicidal: Shhhhh!

Sonic: Anyway...back to reality!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: I'm getting married! *sobs*

Sonic, Goku, Emo04, Homicidal: Lol!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: No seriously I'm getting married!

Sonic: What? _

Emo04: She said she's gettin' married duh!

Homicidal: dibs the bride of honour!

Goku: dibs bein' the carpet!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: What?

Sonic: I can't believe you didn't tell your arch enemy that...I feel like were being torn apart! You don't tell me anything anymore!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: Well I wonder why!

Sonic: WTF! See you don't tell me anything you don't even tell me what that means!

Sonic has signed off.

Happiness-comes-with-fries: That low classed Buffy! See now I'm all emotional I have to go eat 4kg of ice cream see yahs soon!

Happiness-comes-with-fries has signed off.

Homicidal: Soooo...

Goku: Don't you start!

Homicidal: What? What did I start!

Goku: You know what you started! I can smell it!

Homicidal: Oh sorry I thought I was alone

Goku: No not that smell! It smells like cheap cologne and KFC.

Homicidal: Err...I don't know what you're talking about

Goku: *Gasps* your cousins at your house!

Homicidal: I swear...we were just watching Simpson's not the Kardashians!

Goku: See this is what Sonic was talking bout you need to cooperate and commit to this argument thingy. You don't take me anywhere, you don't buy me anything and I slave over the hot stove!

Homicidal: Well maybe if you dressed better I would take you places like seven eleven to get a slurpy!

Goku: Your not even here most of the time!

Homicidal: Oh my good *chuckles* we sound like an old couple!

Goku: Oh so now your calling me old!

The best speaker system EVA!: No you guys don't fight! Seriously stop it!

Emo04: Don't worry about them honey!

The best speaker system EVA!: Stay out of this Buggy!

Day Before Prom Night!...

My momma owns a taser ya'll: They all laughed at me when I bought this crown

Emo04: Actually we were laughing at the monkey doing tricks behind you, but you were despicable too!

My momma owns a taser ya'll: So you mean to tell me that I put my minds, my dreams, my hopusess, my brans, my dignty, my luve, my capatle citay, my doubtssss in to dizzz!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: You don't have brains!

My momma owns a taser ya'll: Well why didn't you tell me that before I got implants in my ears!

Happiness comes with fries: I'm not even gonna say anything about that!

Sonic: What did you do to our citay?  
My momma owns a taser ya'll: Nothing who says anything about this?

I'm not German: You did!  
My momma owns a taser ya'll: SHHHHHHHHH * CHOKES*

Homicidal and Subtitle have now joined the chat room!

Homicidal: Hey hey hey hey now!

Smurf: He-aaaaaaaiiiiii!

Homicidal: Heyyyyyyayyyyyayaaaaayaaai

Smurf: !

Happiness comes with fries: Enough! Can't you see were talking about important things! Now ICPIXIES, What colour is this?

ICPIXIES: Red!

Happiness comes with fries: NO! It's blue! Can't you tell it's not green?

Subtitle: ...

Homicidal: Oh Subtitle! I should wash your mouth out with soap!

Punjab curry house: Weird!

I'm not German: True dat Sistahhhhh!

Subtitle:...*snaps fingers*

My momma owns a taser ya'll: Okay back to me! Gosh you all are so selfish! So prom's gonna be tomorrow, you've all had a lot of time to prepare for this. I am organising your partners so you be with your enemy. Dress's and tux's must be unexpected. Catz on broadway is the ticket seller it cost's 300 hundred dollars to get in must be paid in ten minutes no nine minutes! Enjoy!

My momma own's a taser has unexpectedly signed off, unexpectedly my ass!

Goku: OOOOh this is going to be fun! We can do each others hair, nails, drink low fat water and talk the ultimate subject: BOYS! AHHHHHHHH!

The best speaker system eva: Guys, stop! This is a rip off. Why pay 300 dollars to dance when we could just have a friendly game of monopoly or duck and goose! Who's with me?

Complete utter silence.

My momma owns a taser ya'll has signed in again.

My momma owns a taser ya'll: There will be junk food! Only six minutes left!

My momma owns a taser ya'll has signed off...again!

The best speaker system EVA!:But you'll but on weight, your scales will rise and so will your thighs!

Homicidle: Who want's some fries?

*EVERYONE PAYS MONEY*

Just a quick message: My momma owns a taser ya'll thanks all of you for donating money to buy her dress-er I mean for orphans! Thanks for shopping. Other place's to by our products are: Mommaworths for all your cosmetics and wallnuts, and which way? Ya'll way ( Sub way copied us) and Target! Ony five ninty five for the new miley cyrus cd: Under aged! Featuring songs with her dad, Bobby Ray OPPS I mean Billy ray!

TeamAshleigh: Thats a pretty good price.

ICDEADPEOPLE: I know! I couldnt believe the wide range of wood they have!  
Heavily influenced: Settle petal

ICDEADPEOPLE: Can I be a black rose petal?

Heavily influenced: Anything for my lil' Emo butterfly!

Sonic: Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm goin tux shoppin!

Butterflies make me depressed: Well, I'm going home shopping! Who's with me?

Happiness comes with fries: Oh n-yeahhh!

Goku: Mhmmm sistahhhhhhhh!

Sonic: Yeah sure whatever let's do ALL the things YOU want to do!

Butterflies make me depressed: That's all I ask!

The best speaker system eva: Guy's I still think this is a bad idea.

Homicidle: Want me to deal with her boss? * pulls out shot gun*

Bieber is ma GAWD!: No, no let her finish Antonio

Homicidle: My name's Shirley!

Bieber is ma GAWD: Whatever you say Mellisa!

Homicidle: Hey Happiness! I heard about your problem with your marriage! I know this guy who will help yah

Happiness comes with fries: Really?

Homicidle: Yeah but It'll cost yah 50 bucks

Happiness comes with fries: I only got 20!

Homicidle: He'll take it.

Happiness comes with fries: Get me some skittles at IGA too! Here's 40.

Everyone has signed off.

1HOUR LATER...

Bieber is ma GAWD: OMJB! I can't believe you bought that dress, Hyperactive chipmunk!

Hyperactive chipmunk: It looks good on me!

Happiness comes with fries: Some one couldn't decide between the cluckin chicken toliet seat and the toaster arm chair!

Sonic: Hey this might come in handy one day!

Hyperactive chipmunk: I can't believe we have to go on a plane to our prom!

Bieber is ma GAWD: Well it is in Iraq. No Pony Boy your meant to colour the picture in like this *messes up his picture*

Ponie-boy-for-life: You messed it up! * has a little fit*

Homicidal: Should we help him?

Bieber is ma GAWD: No, no just leave him. Oh I forgot, when he's angry he loves to eat ice cream

Ponie-boy-for-life: Ice cream? Where is it? Tell me or I'll hunt you down like the bastards you are.

Sonic: Here, Cammywammy! * Patts Ponie-boy-for-lifes head*

Ponie-boy-for-life: *Purrs and lays at sonics' feat*

Everyone: *Stares* Thats messed up!

Happiness-comes-with-fries: Guys! There's been a problem! I need the most calm person who will not freak out! Homicidal come here!

*Homicicdal follows*

Homicidal and Happiness comes with fries conversation:

_To be continued…_

Okay so you like? You hate? If you have any requests just tell us and me and my friend Aykla will work it out. Please review we need nothing but the truth ( unless the truth is really hurtful and emotional then write it anyway)._

Oh next chapter the characters will be home shopping so yeah who knows what's going to happen there! Um, I'm not German and The best Speaker System EVA! Will have a very frustrating conversation, kudos! Err...there was more I wanted to tell you, oh that's right a 'romance' sparks between Punjab curry house and my momma owns a taser ya'll, that should be interesting. Oh if you're confused about who's a girl and a boy I'm posting that after this so yeah. That's about all. Please review!

p.s. I'm sorry 'bout the cliffhanger guys =.= .


End file.
